Ben vs Darkness
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Takes place with 10yr old ben. sunny is also in the story Bens ultimate enemy is after him. Rated M for graphic future chapters.
1. dream

(The opening is a dream)

It was high noon in Tennyson town.

And the evil Dr. Netro was demolishing it with his magma bot.

"Hahahaha! Soon the world will bow before me!" The doctor said.

Suddenly the large fist of ultra Ben came crashing through the top of his robot and pulled him out.

Several minutes later the entire town gathered around to cheer Ultra Bens name.

"And anyone else who messes with Tennyson town will face the same two fisted justice!" Ultra Ben yelled.

"Mind if I give it a try?" A cold oddly British voice said.

Ultra Ben turned around to see a tall being dressed in all black robes with a helmet that did not reveal his face.

"You sir will be taken down by Ultra Ben hero of heroes." Ben said.

But his cheer turned to shock as all the people had turned into corpses, the buildings shattered and the sky turned black and purple.

"What is this?" Ben yelled.

The being did not respond he just came closer and closer to Ben.

Ben had finally had enough and flew up to punch the figure in the face only to have fist caught then twisted.

The being punched Ben in the nose breaking it, then kicked Ben across the town, it did not stop there as the being punched bitch-slapped and blasted the young hero with odd purple energy.

Ben's clothes and cape had been tattered and he was losing blood fast.

"And here you said no villain could give you a challenge." The alien said before going to stomp on his face.

Ben woke up screaming in a cold sweat he rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face several times.

When he looked in the mirror his eyes became purple and his hair stark white, Ben closed his eyes and counted to ten when he opened them his face turned back to normal.

He then looked at his shadow and it was the alien in his dreams trying to kill him, once again Ben closed his eyes and counted to ten when he opened them his shadow was normal.

The ten year old ran back into bed but he did not fall asleep.


	2. The stalker

"Ben it's time to wake up." Sandra called to her son.

The ten year old slumped down the stairs into his family's kitchen and rested his head on the table.

"Are you okay son?" Carl said entering the room.

"Yeah it was just kind of hot and I couldn't sleep last night." Ben sleepily said.

"Well that's strange after all it's the first day of winter break." Sandra said.

"That reminds me, do I have to stay at Gwen's house?" Ben moaned.

"Yes son don't worry, we will be back from the retreat before Christmas." Carl said.

"Ugh!" Ben complained as he poured his fruit loops.

He then took on a shocked look as the cereal formed the words IM GONNA MAKE YOU BLEED.

Ben poured out his cereal and rushed to get dressed and packed then ran to the car.

For the first twenty minutes of the car ride Ben looked out the window looking bored, then he saw the alien from his dream preparing to throw an energy bolt at him.

"Oh crap!" Ben shouted.

"Benjamin!" Sandra yelled.

Ben apologized then freaked out when he saw the being right in front of them.

"Stop the car!" He yelled.

"Benjamin there is nothing there! Are you sure you're okay?" Sandra said putting her hand on Bens head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." Ben said.

The car pulled up at Gwen's house and Ben kissed his mom good-bye.

He rang the doorbell and was greeted by his Aunt Lily.

"Hello Benjamin." Lily said kissing her nephew.

"Gwen is out back." She said.

Ben walked out back to see a girl who looked like Gwen but had curly black hair and was wearing a pink shirt and jeans.

"Hi what's your name?" She happily asked.

"What the heck is wrong with you Gwen?" A befuddled Ben asked.

"Oh you think I'm boring old Gwen, that's so funny." The girl said.

"Sunny! There you are." Gwen said entering the scene.

"Hey Gwendy who is this?" Sunny asked.

"That's our cousin Ben." Gwen said sounding annoyed.

"Oh…well hi there." Sunny said.

"Hey." Ben said sounding tired.

"What's wrong doofus?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing I'm just…"Ben trailed off as he saw the being from his vision standing casually in front of his Aunts tree waving at him.

"What do you want from me?" Ben yelled.

He picked up a rock and threw it at the being.

The being caught it and teleported away.

"Have you lost it?" Gwen screeched.

"Is he Brocken?" Sunny asked.

"No stupid…are you scared Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Me no, no, no I'm just fine." Ben said walking into the front yard.

He saw his Grandpa Max pull up and ran to greet him.

"Hey Ben, Gwen and Sunny I haven't seen you since you were three." Max said.

"Hi Grandpa." Sunny said running up to hug her grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa can I speak to you in private? Ben said.

Sure, Gwen Sunny give us a moment." Max said.

The two girls walked back into the house.

"What's wrong Ben? Your mom says you've been acting weird all morning." Max said.

"Can you not tell anyone?" Ben asked sounding nervous.

"Sure." Max said.

"Last night I had this weird dream." Ben said, "It was like those dreams of Vilgax and Ghost freak only worse."

"This being or alien or whatever had on all black robes and a helmet that dint show his face, in the dream he beat me within an inch of my life then I swear he has been stalking me all last night and today!" Ben finished out of breath.

"Well it seems like I might be able to help you all I need to do is get to one of our plumber bases." Max said.

"Can I come?" Ben said.

"No you should stay here, don't worry anyone else." Max said.

Ben went back in the house and Max drove off to the Plumbers cryo prison.

Max took out a nuclear charged shot gun and ran in looking for the plumber in charge.

"Jacobs! Jacobs!" Max yelled.

Max ran past a broken Nitro chamber.

"Oh no." Max said. Max ran into the phone room to find an old and dying Jacobs.

"Jacobs please don't tell me he got loose." Max said.

"Afraid so Max." Jacobs said.

"You have to protect your Grandson he will stop at nothing to get him…you have to…make sure…they…don't…fight." Jacobs said dying.

"No! Why now!" Max yelled.


	3. Steam

Max Tennyson drove to his daughter in-laws house.

He had just witnessed his friend die at the hands of a being that no living creature ever wanted to see or hear of again.

Max still carried the memory of when this creature first entered his life it was thirty-five years ago that Max had busted an assignation attempt on his sons, the alien had on all black robes, metallic gauntlets and a helmet that barely showed his face, to this day that aliens words before they put him on ice still wrung in Maxs ears.

Watch out for your grandson.

The Rust bucket pulled up at Gwen's house and Max walked in while thinking up a good excuse to tell his grandson.

The Tennyson kids were all sitting on the couch watching Sumo slammers, Gwen and Sunny had fallen asleep and Bens face was smudged with makeup.

Grandpa what did you find out? Ben asked.

First off what happened to your face? Max asked.

Nothing…so my stalker? Ben said.

Well he may or may not be an alien who appeared on earth before but those files date back to the original plumbers, so no luck. Max said.

Ben looked down in disappointment.

Look Ben I need you to promise me that you won't use the Omnitrix for your own amusement or for minor things just in extreme emergency. Max said.

Ok. Ben said.

The next day Ben's Uncle Frank decided it would be a good idea to take every one on a drive.

Sunny and Gwen argued in the back seat while Ben just stared out the window.

Something on your mind? Frank asked.

Nothing just…Bens train of thought was then disrupted by a large boom and familiar hillbilly laughter.

It was the road crew, the highway pirates who terrorized the freeways in Arizona.

Oh I thought those guys were in jail! Gwen said.

This is just the steam blower I need! Ben said.

Ben turned the dial on the Omnitrix until it reached Diamond Head; He slammed the device and leapt out of his uncle's car.

The crystal alien fired crystals at the crew puncturing their tires.

Oh lord its them damn kids from the highway! Baron said.

Turbine and Road rage leapt out of their cars brandishing a shot gun and hook chain respectively.

Diamond Head took the bullets and dogged the chain, DH then grabbed road rage and tossed him in a garbage can, next he bashed the shot gun off Turbines head.

Diamond Head was about to go after Baron when the villain blasted him with a sonic disrupter.

Ben! Gwen yelled she used her magic to destroy the weapon but turbine then put the girl in a vice.

Vengence is somthun aint it? Baron laughed.

Kapow! Sunny cheered as she used her powers to blow up their cars.

WHAT THE! Aw not again! Baron yelled.

This gave Ben enough time to recover and he used the Omnitrix to change into Four Arms.

Four Arms picked up and smashed the crew then tied them up for some bystander or drifter to call the police.

You know magic to? Gwen asked Sunny.

It's not magic Gweny it's called being an Anodite. Sunny explained.

A what? Gwen asked flabbergasted.

Gwen its time I told you. Frank said.

Frank explained how their grandmother was an alien who oftened visited the earth looking for Max and checking up on her kids and grandkids for signs of being an Anodite.

So I'm part alien Gwen said.

Yes and I expect a visit from mom real soon. Frank said.

This is so exiting! We get to hang out, and I can teach you how to fly and even create your own form! Once I learn of course. Sunny said hugging Gwen to death.

That's great. Gwen said unenthusiastic.

The group looked over to see Ben sulking in the car.

What's wrong? Gwen asked.

I thought this would make me feel better but it dint. Ben said.

Suddenly the Omnitrix began to glow purple and burn.

Ben doubled over in pain while his family tried to calm him down.

NEW DNA ACCEPTED. The watch said.

What? Ben said.

The four of them got in the car and drove back to Gwen's house.


	4. Joy

She's an Anodite? Lily said.

Yes Gwen and Sunny are both Anodites. Frank said.

That's just great! Lily said.

I'm guessing your mom isn't into grandma's culture? Ben asked Gwen.

No she's so into stuff being normal and almost never tolerates anything different, she also second guessed marrying into the Tennyson's. Gwen said.

Sounds like she doesn't get out much. Sunny said.

Speaking of out I wonder what got into my Omnitrix. Ben said.

I thought the watch glowed yellow when accepting new DNA? Gwen asked.

New feature I guess. Ben said.

Bored now, let's go out and have fun. Sunny said.

You know what…that actually sounds pretty good let's go to my favorite ice cream dinner. Ben said.

The Tennyson children rode all the way to Doris's homemade dinner: Best ice-cream in Bellwood.

The kids walked in and were greeted by Doris.

Well Ben I haven't seen you in a while and who are these two? Doris asked.

These are my cousins, the red-head is Gwen and the one in pink is Sunny. Ben said.

Nice to meet you. Gwen and Sunny said.

Nice to meet you to kids. Now what are in for? Doris said.

I think a strawberry shake will start for me and vanilla for Gwen, oh and Neapolitan for Sunny. Ben said.

Doris went into the back and came out with some shakes; the kids ordered the new cheesecake and cookie dough ice-cream.

Hey Lameyson. Cash the school bully said walking being flanked by Jt.

Ben ignored them but slurreped his ice-cream clearly pissed.

Hey who are these babes? Cash asked flexing.

We've met before I'm his cousin moron. Gwen said.

I'm sunny. Sunny said in her usual cheery tone.

You like muscles? Jt asked flexing.

Sunny felt both their arms.

What do you think? The bullies asked.

Well J this is flab, and pinhead you're very boney. Sunny said.

Ben snickered at this.

Pfft what you laughin at Lameyson? Figures the only action you could get is with your own family. Cash said.

Ben slammed some money on the counter and ran out.

Aw I think you made the baby cry. Jt said.

Gwen and Sunny rushed outside to see Ben turning the dial on the Omnitrix.

Ben! Dint grandpa tell you not to use the Omnitrix for petty stuff? Gwen shouted.

Screw that nobody talks smack about my family! Ben said.

Come on Ben those two are a waist of power. Sunny said.

Don't worry I will just go Ghost Freak and scare them shitless. Ben said.

Ben slammed on Ghost Freaks icon but he glowed purple and turned into a purple eyed white haired version of himself, complete with black robes.

Whoa a new alien! Ben said.

You look almost the same. Gwen said.

Ben then levitated the nearby dumpster and blasted it to pieces with purple energy.

He focused and teleported.

I just came back from Germany! Ben said.

This one seems more powerful than your others. Gwen said.

Yeah now for revenge! Ben said.

The hero teleported into the dinner's storage room and watched as Cash and Jt tormented the other customers.

Losers Ben said making it appear in their heads.

Who said that? The bullies demanded.

Outside Ben's voice said.

Cash and Jt stormed out and saw Ben in his alien form.

Lameyson you die now! Cash said.

Ben stuck out his hand and electrocuted the two boys.

Then he used his levitation powers to force their faces into the nearby dumpster water.

What the fuck? Jt said.

Ben walked up to them and his eyes glowed while the sky turned red and black.

Cash and Jt screamed then pissed and crapped themselves.

When things looked normal again they saw Gwen and Sunny laughing at them.

The two so called bullies cried and ran back home.

Ben threw his head back and cackled in a voice that was not his.

The Omnitrix timed out but Ben's voice still sounded the same.

Whats wrong with you? Gwen asked.

Ben regained his sanity then staggered as Gwen and Sunny caught him.

You were a Chronian! Sunny said.

A what? Ben and Gwen asked.

They are used in ghost stories to scare little aliens but I never thought one was real. Sunny said.

Hope you enjoyed that. A cold voice said.

The Tennyson kids looked around then raced back home eager to escape.


	5. The villians chapter

Authors Note: The evil villain meeting chapter.

Charm caster floated through the air toward an abandoned ware house, she had just received a summons from the Forever-Knights.

Charm caster walked into the ware house and immediately dodged a laser beam from Rojo.

Aw hell no I can't believe they invited you! Rojo said.

Nice to see you to bitch. Charm caster said.

They were about to fight when Dr. Animo and the circus freaks rode in.

Well nice to see you two little girls again. The doctor said.

Ugh the perverted old man, well at least you dint bring the maggot. Rojo said.

As if on cue Clancy showed up behind Rojo.

Oh god damnit! Rojo said.

The Forever king Driscoll and the red knight walk in and are stunned to find the others.

Ok metal head what stupid device do want us to rob now? Acid breath said.

You thought I called you here I was told I could find weapons here. Driscoll said.

Glad you could all come. A cold voice said.

The negative 10 stable looked up to see a being with metallic gloves, a helmet that did not show his face and aging black robes.

Who are you the phantom of the opera? Rojo asked.

I have called you all here to help with a mission. The being said before doubling over in pain.

A red robed servant tried to help his master only to be violently blasted in the face and thrown to his death.

Damn! Who is this guy? Frightwhig asked.

For now you can call me Cronos, in time when my enemy learns of me so will you. Cronos said.

Cronos walked down from the rafters to get closer to his new subordinates.

So we can imagine your enemy is that punk Ben Tennyson? Animo asked.

Yes and I want to task you with finding him and bringing him to me…alive, with his little cousins to. Cronos said.

What's in it for us? Acid breath asked.

Your dreams. Cronos said.

Nice try but I know what you are Chronian! Driscoll said.

So you know of us. Cronos said.

Yes every plumber is taught of the horrible Chronian Empire and its leader, so no the forever knights and the Negative 10 will never do business with you alien swine. Driscoll said.

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Cronos shouted.

The red knight jumped to attack but was soon kicked in the chest and sent flying into a boiler.

Cronos teleported up to Driscoll and ripped his armor clean in half.

Say that I'm vermin now! I dare you, you little cunt! Cronos said.

I swear I dint! Driscoll said.

Cronos punched Driscoll so hard he knocked ten of his teeth clean out his skull.

Next the alien stomped on Discolls throat causing blood to profusely pour out.

Repeat. Cronos said.

I'm sorry. Dricoll said between pints.

Cronos snapped his fingers and Driscoll was healed.

The being turned around to see the others staring at him in horror.

So you see I don't care about you I just need you do as I say and you live don't. Cronos dint finish he just caused them all to rapidly age until they begged for mercy.

He undid this and the Negative 10 all kneeled at his feet.

Good now mission number one…get me the children. Cronos said.


	6. Story time with Sunny

The Tennyson kids rushed home eager to get away from the creepiness that just transpired.

So you said I was a chronian right? Ben asked Sunny.

Yeah. Sunny said.

What exactly are those? Ben asked.

The three of them sat down to listen to Sunnys story.

Chronians were an ancient race that was once nothing more than a simple human race. Sunny said.

Except for one…the first Chronian an unnamed person who was their ruler. Sunny said.

Wait if they became so powerful how come they dint know their leaders name? Gwen asked.

Well…Grandma Dint tell me his name she said it gives him power. Sunny said.

Who is he lord Voldemort? Ben chuckled.

Sunny blinked in confusion.

You know the lord of death, heir of Slytherin, The most evil wizard in the world. Ben said.

Sunny blinked in more confusion.

Dang. Ben said.

I'm just surprised you actually read a book. Gwen said.

Actually I just watched the movie. Ben said.

Can I get back to my story? Sunny snapped.

Sure. Ben and Gwen said.

Anyway this unnamed man somehow discovered the ability to control time and to bend reality its self, eventually he helped his people do this and slowly the Chronians became a powerful empire and began transforming other species into Chronians in order to keep their race alive. Sunny said.

How? Gwen asked.

A special element called Chorodium. Sunny said.

Wait, those purple rock Ghost Freak used during the summer…they must've come here from the Chronians home world. Ben said.

That's impossible the Chronians live in another dimension all together. Sunny said.

Then how come you recognized the species I was? Ben asked.

Oh well they created a device called the Hands of Armageddon which could transport them to any reality. Sunny said.

But what's so bad about them? Gwen asked.

Well it's not the race itself it's their leader as it turns out he became a…sadist. Sunny said.

The last thing grandma told me was two hundred years ago they fell out of power when their leader became obsessed with hunting down someone. Sunny said.

What's going on in here? Lily asked.

Sunny was telling us about Chronians. Ben said.

That's it you guys are going to the mall tomorrow. Lily said.

Eh I'm going to the lake tomorrow. Ben said.

Fine just all of you try to be normal. Lily said.


	7. Im back

Ben sat down in his shower trying to let the steam take away his angst.

Ben contemplated letting his new alien take charge next time he saw the being with the helmet.

Ben got out of the shower and wiped the steam off the mirror to see the helmed being standing behind him.

Ben tried to use the Omnitrix only to have his wrist grabbed.

The being started to choke Ben then slammed him into the mirror.

"Do you remember my name?" The being said.

"No" Ben managed to choke out. "The names Eon, and you're gonna learn about loss." Eon said.

Eon snapped his fingers and everything returned to normal.

Ben picked himself up and staggered to bed to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Ben woke up to the sound of Gwen and Sunny fighting.<p>

Ben slowly got out of bed and got dressed then slowly walked down stairs.

"Ben we need you to settle an argument." Sunny said.

"I don't want to hear it." Ben said.

"Gwen here thinks we shouldn't use are powers to rip off all the stores we got to." Sunny said.

"For the last time, my dad is a lawyer, we have the money so stop trying to abuse your powers." Gwen said.

"At least I have power to abuse." Sunny said.

"My foot is about to abuse your butt." Gwen said.

"I'm going to the lake before I say something I regret." Ben said leaving.

Gwen's dad dropped Gwen and Sunny off at the mall and told them he would be back in three hours.

Gwen and Sunny went to a clothing store.

"This would look cute on me." Sunny said picking up a pink tank-top.

"Yeah, in five years." Gwen said.

"I wonder if we should get Ben, something?" Sunny said.

"This is a girls' clothing store." Gwen said.

"What's your point?" Sunny asked.

Gwen was about to tell Sunny off when she noticed a woman and a teenage girl walk in.

The woman had on a leather jacket with spikes and chains and had short spiked red hair.

And the teenager had on a tight purple shirt with purple jeans and long silver hair tied back into a pony-tail.

"We need to leave." Gwen said pulling Sunny out of the mall.

Gwen took Sunny out into the parking-lot to call her dad.

"What's wrong?" Sunny said.

"The little princess saw us." Charm-caster said.

Charm-caster and Rojo walked up to them in their regular out-fit.

Gwen and Charm-caster began shooting spells at each other while sunny flew up to avoid Rojos lasers.

* * *

><p>Ben walked down to the lake and saw somebody crab fishing down there.<p>

The person was male middle-aged and had fiery red hair.

"Hey, any good catches?" Ben said noticing his half full crab bucket.

"Oh I might catch a few more, these are such fascinating crabs, tough as hell but not really dangerous, matter fact the only thing they can do is help each other die." The fisherman said.

"Sure…why not." Ben said wanting to leave.

"We all die, why not help each other? After all…that's why I'm here." The fisherman said.

Ben turned the dial on the Omnitrix to Ben- mummy and slammed down on it.

The fisherman took out his net and a circular saw then the red forever knight ninja armor grew on him.

"So, that's what's underneath there." Ben-mummy said.

The ninja flung his flying-guillotine at him and left a hole in the dock.

Ben-mummy shot some bandages at him but the ninja cut them off.

The ninja tied Ben-mummy up with the guillotine sawing off some bandages.

Ben-mummy struggled to get loose then widened his eyes when he saw the ninja charging up a 14in cattle-prod.

Ben-mummy secretly slipped one of his bandages over the bucket then flung it into the ninjas face.

The ninja struggled to get it off while Ben transformed into Stinkfly and flew away.

* * *

><p>Gwen fired some energy waves at Charm-caster but she deflected them then returned with some steel anacondas.<p>

"Get down here, I'm gonna rip out your lungs!" Rojo said.

Sunny hovered over some cars and shot pink energy discs at Rojo.

Rojo somehow had a shield to deflect Sunnys power.

Gwen and Charm-caster made their fight physical and started to kick and chop at each other.

While Rojo electro whipped Sunny to the ground.

Gwen and Sunny got kicked into each other and looked up and Charm-caster and Rojo going in for the kill.

"Banzai!" Heatblast said shooting a fire twister at them.

"I'm glad to see you Ben." Gwen said.

Ben prepared to fight when Eon teleported in front of them.

Heatblast angrily shot a fire stream at him but the Omnitrix glowed purple and turned back into Ben.

Eon teleported up to Gwen and Sunny and began stroking their faces.

"I've missed you two." Eon said.

He then took Charm-caster and Rojo back to their lair.

"Call your dad." Ben said.


	8. Chapter 8

The children waited an hour before Gwen`s father showed up.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked. "Physically, but what was with that guy?" Gwen said.

"I don`t know, he was kind of cute." Sunny said. Gwen looked at Sunny like she was crazy.

The kids gathered in the car. Ben had been silent the entire time, staring at the window and taping his watch.

When they arrived home, Ben went up to the guest room, while the rest of the family ate dinner. "That fight at the mall was fun, I wonder if we can do that again." Sunny said. "Ben seems…a little shaken up, I don`t think I like having a sulking cousin." Gwen said.

"Well, that`s why you have me." Sunny said, giving Gwen a hug.

"It`s been a long day, why don't you guys just go to bed." Lily said.

Gwen and Sunny went up to take a bath, only to find Ben occupying the room. "Hurry up doofus, I hate it when he`s in the bath-room." Gwen said.

"It`s getting late, do you wanna save time by taking a bath together?" Sunny asked.

"Do you wanna fall on the floor because I punched you in the face?" Gwen responded.

"Ugh, attitude." Sunny said rolling her eyes.

"You doofus, look I know it`s something new to you but it`s called a bath, you don't take forever!" Gwen said pounding the door.

However on the inside Ben was sitting down in the steaming shower.

"I want to end this, I need to end this, let's see, he`s a time alien so…the Bellwood clock tower of course." Ben said to himself.

Ben got out of the shower, dried off and slipped on his pajamas. Ben departed the bathroom, ignoring the angry protests of his cousin. Later on that night, Ben slipped out of his bed, put on his clothes and departed his guest room.

Ben almost reached the front door when the lamp turned on.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Gwen asked rather annoyed. "I`m going to fight that time guy, don't try to stop me." Ben warned.

"Ben you're going to get hurt if you go." Gwen said, getting up and placing her hand on Bens shoulder. Ben gave her a chop to the side of the head and departed.

Ben changed into his new chronian form and flew off towards the tower.

At the tower, the reformed negative ten sat in the base sulking. "I can't believe that guy, pulling us out of the fight!" Rojo said.

"Every time I get close to killing Gwen, BOOM, something standing in my way." Charmcaster said poutting.

"You shouldn't be so open with those insults, he`s everywhere." Driscoll said, nervously.

A loud BANG and a flash of purple lights went off Eon`s silhouette showing through the smoke. Immediately the negative Ten bowed, but when they looked up were angered to see Ben standing before them.

"Where`s that guy with the helmet?" Ben demanded.

"You freak, kill him." Acid breath screeched.

The ten charged Ben teleported away and reappeared on the other side of the room.

Ben fired some energy spheres knocking out Animo`s beast. "Oh god, he`s a chronian too." Animo said trying to recover.

"I don't have time for you guys!" Ben said charging a blast.

Suddenly his body froze up. Ben looked up to see Eon peering down at them.

"Such a virgin when it comes to absolute power." Eon said, "A chronian`s power is limitless, if he or she can control it, a fact of which I can assert upon you."

Eon wrapped his hand around Ben`s throat.

"Allow me to show you, absolute justice." Eon said.

In one swift motion he blasted the red ninja to pieces. Eon appeared in front of Driscol and ripped the man out of his armor, Driscol`s sniveling turned red when he found his throat blasted to pieces. Animo, Clancy and the freaks fled, but found themselves aged to dust. "If you want a fight pal, bring it on." Rojo said firing a laser shot. "Eon absorbed it and ripped off her legs and arms. Rojo called out in pain before being blasted to dust.

"Charmcaster." Eon said holding a sphere up to her. Charmcaster cowered beneath his gaze.

"I pardon you." Eon said knocking her out. Eon turned around to see Human Ben, clearly traumatized and almost in tears.

"I will see you soon boy." Eon said disappearing.

Ben broke down in tears, the sounds of rushed foot-steps shook him up, Gwen and Sunny kneeled next to him. His cousin wrapped him in a hug, they didn't say anything, just comforted him through his nightmare.


End file.
